This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective I. Extend our current research team recruiting postdoctoral candidates, and enhancing their careers through a comprehensive developmental program AIM 1. Identify and recruit three suitable candidates. At the end of the second year we recruited a second postdoctoral candidate, Dr Andrea Raymond. Dr Raymond has a strong background in HIV/AIDS research having done her doctoral research and one postdoctoral stint in the area of HIV/AIDS at Wistar. Notably, Dr. Raymond has experience in both apoptosis and the biology of macrophages, which are important aspects of our research. To date, we have had no success in recruiting a suitable candidate for the third postdoctoral position. Given the current economic situation, we feel it would be a better strategy is to focus our energies on developing the two candidates we have recruited. AIM 2. Develop a research project and plan for each candidate from the current needs of the research group with consultation between the candidate and the PIs.